Le Seigneur d'Okinawa
by Falang
Summary: Vers la fin de l'ère Edo, un massacre est perpétué dans un dojo de Tokyo. A l'ère Meiji, les amis du dojo Kamiya aspire à la tranquilité. Quand un homme, venu d'Okinawa, réveille le passé et brise le calme retrouvé. CHAP 05: Un espion au service
1. Prologue

Etant une grande fan (c'est le mot !) de Kenshin, je tente ma propre «fanfiction» sur le sujet ! Je sens que ça va être dur… Je m'explique :

1. Je n'y connais absolument rien en japonais. Le seul mot que je connaisse réellement est «domo» (merci Kill Bill !). Je crois que «ryu» veut dire «école». Enfin, heureusement, je sais que «hitoriki» veut dire «assassin», et «rurouni» «vagabond»… C'est un minimum de savoir ça pour Kenshin… Bref, je suis loin d'atteindre le niveau de Kana173 (dont allez lire sa fic, si ce n'est pas déjà fait !)

2. Moi et la géographie japonaise, ça fait deux. De même que l'histoire : entre Choshu, Shinsengumi, patriotes et les vaisseaux noirs, je m'y perds. Alors, je fais un effort en faisant des recherches, mais c'est pas évident. Je risque donc de dire de grosses âneries, je m'en excuse (vous pourrez me rectifier dans mes erreurs si vous le souhaitez !)

Voilà… Je n'en dirais pas plus aujourd'hui.

_En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !! (et n'oubliez pas de reviewer, car j'adore les reviews !!)_

_______________

Prologue

Les deux cadavres avaient été déposés côte à côte, au milieu de la salle d'entraînement du dojo Tanaka. Tranchées net, les têtes avaient été emportées : elle furent retrouvées dans la chambre que Tanaka-san occupait avec son épouse. Sur le corps d'une des deux victimes, un pli avait été épinglé. Le massacre y était revendiqué par un vassal de Choshu, en représailles contre la défection de Tanaka-san.

Ce dernier, effondré de douleur, avait exigé d'être seul et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, où, convulsivement, il était tombé à genoux. Secoué par les larmes, il étreignait les têtes de sa femme et de sa fille.

Le visage et les habits rougis par le sang, il se redressa finalement, tâchant de se composer une expression digne. Il déposa les deux têtes de part et d'autre de lui-même. Puis, dégainant un court katana, il regarda l'acier étincelant de la lame. La retournant vers son torse, il affermit ses mains sur la poignée. Abaissant son arme jusqu'à son ventre, il retint sa respiration pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent des minutes. Puis il banda ses muscles et replia ses bras.

Vivement, il fut poussé à terre tandis qu'on lui arrachait des mains le sabre, qui fut éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce.

«Harry-san ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?!»

Furieux, Tanaka-san regardait le jeune homme en question se pencher rapidement au-dessus de lui. Avec précaution, l'occidental écarta les pans du kimono, découvrant une entaille relativement assez profonde, que le samouraï avait réussi à se faire. Avec célérité, il déchira de larges bandes tissus avec ce qu'il put trouver dans la chambre.

«Harry…, appela plus faiblement Tanaka.»

Ledit Harry revint aussitôt auprès du samouraï et appliqua des compresses sur la plaie, d'où le sang s'écoulait abondamment.

«Je vais vous poser une bande aussi serrée que possible, dit le jeune homme. Puis, je vous aiderai à quitter les lieux ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille en vitesse !

- Harry…

- Ils vont revenir ! Et cette fois, ce sera pour vous !

- Harry !»

Le jeune homme le regarda. Le samouraï venait de lui attraper la main.

«Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que l'heure de la défaite n'a pas sonn ! Vous ne devez pas mourir maintenant !

- Tu délires ! La fin de l'ère Edo est proche, je le sais ! Rien ne sera plus comme avant !»

Tanaka lâcha en définitive la main d'Harry et se laissa faire sous ses soins. Le jeune homme s'activa, laissant parler le samouraï qui avait tourné la tête pour regarder les têtes tranchées de sa femme et de sa fille.

«J'ai combattu pour un idéal quand j'étais du côté de Choshu, mais j'avais tord… Toutes ces intrigues et ces tueries n'ont servi qu'à nous exterminer à petit feu… Un clan s'élevait contre un autre, ce qui se répercutait sur les autres fiefs qui s'enflammaient à leur tour. Depuis que je suis arrivé à Tokyo, cela n'a fait qu'empirer… Toi, tu as su me montrer la véritable voie. Ton amitié m'a éclairé au milieu des ténèbres grandissantes !… Mais vois…»

Harry, qui avait fini de poser un bandage rudimentaire, aida le samouraï à se redresser.

«Vois… Mon épouse et ma fille ont subi les conséquences de ce genre de politique. Je suppose que si j'étais resté dans le camp de Choshu, elles auraient été tuées par un membre du Shinsengumi ou qui sais-je encore… Le fait est que j'ai quitté Choshu et qu'ils m'en font payer le prix.

- Voulez-vous dire que vous regretter votre décision ?

- Non… Puisque d'une façon comme d'une autre, je pense qu'elles seraient mortes… Mais, quelle que soit la manière dont cela aurait pu se passer, c'est ma faute… Du reste, jamais elles n'auraient dû venir me rejoindre à Tokyo…»

Grimaçant, il cessa de parler et se tint le ventre. La sueur perlait sur son visage.

«Retournons à Okinawa !

- Harry-san ?! Vous me conseillez de fuir ?! faillit s'étrangler Tanaka-san.

- Non… Tokyo brûle sous la guerre civile… Comme vous, je pense que la fin de l'ère Edo est proche… En restant ici, vous recevriez très vite la visite d'un assassin… En retournant dans votre fief d'Okinawa, vous pourrez réorganiser vos forces.»

Disant cela, il avait aidé le samouraï à se remettre debout en passant un de ses bras derrière sa tête. Il affermit sa prise en mettant une main sous son aisselle gauche pour mieux le soutenir.

«Vous êtes… fou ! Harry-san…»

Tanaka eut un faible sourire, puis s'évanouit dans les bras de l'occidental.

********************

Le jeune Kuzyo regardait, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur, les deux cadavres décapités. Il s'approcha de celui d'Hanako, la fille de Tanaka-san. Elle venait tout juste d'avoir 4 ans. Et son petit corps chétif reposait à présent sans tête, aux côtés de sa mère morte avec elle.

Harry Parker surgit soudain de l'étage en soutenant tant bien que mal Tanaka-san, couvert de sang et sans connaissance.

«Kuzyo ! Vite ! Suis-moi ! On doit fuir en vitesse !»

Le jeune garçon regarda l'homme avec un regard inexistant, les yeux comme gonflés par les larmes qu'il tentait en vain de retenir.

«Kuzyo ! Ku… Ah ! Tant pis pour toi !»

S'échappant par l'entrée latérale, Harry rejoignit plusieurs hommes qui les attendaient. Tanaka fut hissé sur un cheval et l'occidental monta derrière lui. Ils disparurent aussitôt dans les ruelles et en moins d'une heure, ils avaient quitté Tokyo.

Kuzyo, lui, était resté à la même place, debout devant le corps d'Hanako. Sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes avaient commencé à rouler sur ses joues. Pendant la première moitié de la nuit, il ne bougea pas.

Puis, il sursauta avec brusquerie en entendant les battants de la porte se refermer derrière lui. Le retour à la réalité lui procura une décharge d'adrénaline qui laissa sa tête vide et douloureuse. Il se retourna et vit, se tenant à une dizaine de mètres de lui, un homme que les ombres de la nuit enveloppaient. Le garçon n'arriva pas à percevoir ses traits, mais le samouraï charriait une odeur de sang.

«Je me doutais bien que je ne trouverai personne, dit l'homme.»

Puis, il tourna le dos au garçon.

«Attendez ! cria Kuzyo.»

Mais le samouraï s'éloigna sans se retourner. Il rouvrit les battants de la porte et ressortit. Un reflet de lune passa sur lui et éclaira ses cheveux roux.


	2. Chap 01: La lettre

Et ben voilà ! J'aurais dû me taire ! Ca m'apprendra… Donc, Mea Culpa : je confirme ryu veut dire «dragon». Même mon père m'a assuré qu'il aurait su tout de suite ce que ça voulait dire (c'est ce qu'on dit !… Pff… Je me sens soutenu dans mon ignorance… ;p). Mais je vous avais prévenue : ch'uis nulle en japonais (et en anglais, ce n'est guère mieux… ch'uis un cas désespéré…).

Donc, voilà le chapitre 1 et il n'a pas été aussi facile que ça à écrire. Au final, je suis mitigée… Mais peut-être (et je l'espère !) que vous aimerez, vous ! La balle est dans votre camp ! A vous de juger ! [par contre, je dois prévenir que je suis très sensible, donc ne m'enflammez pas dans les reviews, pitié !]

**Réponses aux review :**

**Miki : ** Désolée ! Sincèrement désolée ! Je ne ferai plus l'erreur ! Pardon ! Ryu veut donc dire «école»… Heu, non, «dragon» ! Enfin, non, «école» !… Aahh ! Je ne sais plus ! ) Sinon, merci pour ton compliment ! :D

**Kana173 : ** De rien ! A part ça, voici la suite ! En espérant que ça te plaise !

**Lokes : ** Je ne suis donc pas la seule à faire cette erreur concernant ryu ? Ouf ! A moitié rassurée ! Sinon : merci beaucoup ! Non, pas d'Harry Potter à l'horizon ! :p J'espère ne pas avoir trop tardé à écrire la suite. Mais je fais de mon mieux ! J'ai une autre fic en cours, pour laquelle, j'avoue, j'ai plus d'inspiration, donc je ferai comme je peux !

Chapitre 1 : La lettre

Kaoru regarda les flammes grésiller, consumant le petit bout de papier. Il s'agissait d'un pli porté par un jeune garçon en début de matinée. Il était adressé à Kenshin, mais ce dernier dormait encore quand il était arrivé. Et Kaoru ne l'en avait pas prévenu.

La jeune femme l'avait laissé se reposer, car depuis trois nuits il n'avait pas dormi : étrangement, il semblait craindre quelque chose, mais pas tant pour lui que pour Kaoru, qu'il veillait inlassablement dans son sommeil. Il la protégeait, le sabre à portée de main. Mais la nuit précédente, tandis que sa femme le guettait de l'œil, inquiète, il avait soudainement fermé les yeux et avait glissé sur le côté. Alarmée, Kaoru s'était vivement penché sur lui, mais elle avait pu constater avec soulagement que sa respiration était calme. Il avait seulement cédé à la fatigue. Sans une réaction de sa part, Kaoru l'avait allongé plus confortablement et l'avait recouvert d'une couverture.

Puis elle lui avait pris, tout aussi facilement, son sabre des mains, son précieux sakabatô. Le sortant de quelques centimètres de son fourreau, elle avait observé la lame inversée, qui si souvent, entre les mains de Kenshin, les avait protégés.

Depuis la première fois où elle avait rencontré le vagabond, elle avait appris à considérer une arme comme étant le reflet de son propriétaire. Le sabre à lame inversée de Kenshin symbolisait son profond dilemme. Assassin impitoyable de l'ère Edo, il avait ensuite voué sa vie à protéger les gens sans ne plus jamais tuer. Or un sabre tue et est fait pour tuer. La lame inversée empêche de le faire avec un tel sabre. Depuis la fin du combat face à Enishi, Kenshin avait en outre trouvé sa réponse et plus que jamais son combat s'accordait à l'idéal du dojo Kamiya : un combat pour la vie.

Karou avait reposé le sakabatô à ses genoux. Observant Kenshin, elle avait subitement constaté combien il avait maigri depuis quelque temps. Son teint pâle et ses cernes noires lui donnaient un air maladif. Ces derniers jours, elle l'avait senti épuisé mais elle pensait qu'il s'agissait de ses veilles. En outre, à chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté de lui en parler, il avait détourné la conversation ou fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait devant ses yeux si vulnérable dans son sommeil, elle avait peur pour lui. Il lui semblait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose d'extrêmement important, de vital. Déjà un brin vexée qu'il fuit toutes ses tentatives pour qu'il s'explique, elle était de plus très inquiète pour lui : son état de santé se dégradait lentement, imperceptiblement. Mégumi l'avait prévu.

Désormais, Kenshin n'utilisait plus les arcanes de l'école Hiten Mitsurugi. Il y avait en effet plusieurs mois, une cataplexie soudaine avait manqué de lui coûter la vie en plein combat. Heureusement, son adversaire avait paniqué en le voyant tomber sans connaissance et en avait profité pour filer. Kenshin était revenu à lui assez vite et n'avait pas reparlé de cet accident.

«Kaoru ! Où es-tu ? On va être en retard !

- J'arrive, Kenshin !… J'arrive…»

Kaoru regarda les cendres. Cette lettre n'était plus. Elle se releva et sortit, rejoignant son époux dans la cour d'entrée. Yahiko attendait aussi auprès du samouraï. Au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, elle constata qu'il était à peu près propre pour une fois, même si ses cheveux se dressaient toujours en épis broussailleux.

«C'est toujours toi qu'on attend, la sorcière ! lui cria-t-il.»

Kaoru lui lança un regard méprisant auquel il répondit en riant, ce qui enragea un peu plus la kendoka. Après un échange de paroles plus ou moins aimables entre les deux, sous l'air amusé de Kenshin, le petit groupe se mit en route vers la gare.

Tant de choses leur étaient arrivées. Elle ne savait pas quoi distinguer. Tout semblait tournoyer dans son esprit, se fondre… Elle avait appris à aimer certaines images qui surgissaient plus souvent que d'autres. Après le combat avec Shishio, Sanosuké lui ramenant Kenshin qu'il portait à moitié. Kenshin refermant les portes du dojo en décidant de rester, après l'affaire Hiruma, le faux Battosaï. Kenshin, toujours, qu'elle avait rappelé à la raison lors du combat face à Jin'é Udo. La nuit de leur mariage, Kenshin lui racontant sa rencontre avec son maître, Seijuro Hiko, et lui révélant son véritable nom : Shinta…

Mais elle avait continué à l'appeler Kenshin, car il lui semblait que Shinta avait disparu la nuit où, petit garçon, il avait échappé à la mort pour devenir le disciple d'un samouraï. Shinta était trop pur. Et si la pureté pouvait bien caractériser les sentiments de son mari, Kaoru aurait été gênée de l'appeler Shinta. Car malgré le sourire de Tomoé, personne ne lui avait encore pardonné ses meurtres passés. Et tant qu'il en serait ainsi, Battosaï l'assassin serait toujours tapi dans un recoin de son âme…

Une étincelle, en effet, et Kaoru le savait capable de replonger dans l'horreur. Alors, comme Tomoé en son temps, elle essayait d'être le fourreau où il pouvait reposer la lame de sa folie…

«Pourquoi ce #%{$& de train est en retard ?!»

Yahiko faisait les cent pas sur le quai de la gare, pestant à voix - pas toujours très - basse. Kaoru ressassait ses craintes. Du coin de l'œil, elle avait remarqué que Kenshin s'était discrètement assis, l'air infiniment fatigué. Elle se tordit les mains en les regardant gauchement. Laissant finalement Yahiko faire sa ronde le long des rails, elle rejoignit le samouraï, qui ne put réprimer un léger sursaut quand elle l'appela.

Prenant l'air le plus réjoui possible, elle lui sourit affectueusement. Se passant une main sur le visage, comme pour tenter de se réveiller, il lui rendit son sourire. Lentement, elle lui attrapa les doigts.

«Kenshin… Je… Tu devrais faire plus attention…»

Il la regarda, mi-amusé, mi-indécis. En guise de réponse, il lui prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra chaleureusement. Puis, il se leva, la faisant faire de même : au loin, la fumée d'une locomotive à vapeur se rapprochait. Peu après, le train s'immobilisait dans un crissement infernal et les passagers descendaient.

Revenant de Kyoto, où elle avait rendu visite à Aoshi et Misao, Mégumi apparut soudain à une portière. Yahiko fut le premier à la voir et fit de grands gestes de la main. La doctoresse aperçut l'adolescent, qui se précipita à sa rencontre. Bientôt, Kenshin et Kaoru l'encadrèrent à leur tour, tous heureux de la revoir.

Les saluant avec force mouvements de tête, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, Mégumi effleura soudain la joue gauche de Kenshin, en suivant le tracé d'un trait de sa cicatrice. Kaoru tiqua mais surprit alors un regard entendu du jeune médecin : évidemment, Mégumi avait remarqué le visage tiré et maladif du samouraï. Et, pour plusieurs raisons, la jeune kendoka était sincèrement heureuse de revoir la renarde.

«Je suis si contente de vous revoir tous !

- Pareil pour nous ! lança Yahiko. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais Kaoru était la plus pressée de te voir arriver !»

Mégumi regarda la gendoka avec un sourire en coin. Kaoru frissonna en pensant que visiblement son amie avait déjà tout compris la concernant.

«Nous aurons une conversation entre femmes bientôt, enchaîna Mégumi.»

Puis, elle jugea Kaoru de l'œil et lui sourit affectueusement : «Nous allons parler chiffons ! continua-t-elle.»

Yahiko secoua la tête d'un air vague, légèrement conscient qu'il y avait un double sens à ces paroles destinées à Kaoru et qu'il ne comprenait pas.

«Bien… Nous allons directement au dojo ?

- A vrai dire, répondit Kenshin. Nous voulions te proposer d'aller à l'Akabéko. Nous avons prévenu Taé de ton arrivée.

- Et pour une fois je ne ferai pas le serveur, commenta Yahiho.

- Oohh ! Tsubamé va être déçue…»

Le jeune garçon rougit comme une pivoine, tandis que Mégumi abhorrait l'air espiègle qui lui avait valu le surnom de renarde. Puis, tous les quatre ils se mirent en route.

C'était un jeune garçon, sans doute payé pour la commission, qui avait apporté la lettre. Kaoru l'avait donc réceptionnée et, tout de suite, elle avait été alertée, car le pli était adressé à Himura Battosaï.

D'un pas aussi léger que possible, elle s'était rendue à sa chambre. Complètement alangui, il dormait encore. Vivement, sans réfléchir, Kaoru avait glissé la lettre contre son sein, la dissimulant derrière son kimono. Et, comme il commençait à se faire tard et que le train de Mégumi, lui, ne tarderait pas, elle avait décidé de le réveiller.

Elle s'était agenouillée et, avec douceur, elle lui avait caressé le visage d'une main. Il avait lentement ouvert les yeux clignant plusieurs fois des paupières. Puis, il l'avait regardé encore ensommeillé, avant de réaliser qu'il était allongé. Il s'était redressé avec brusquerie, la faisant reculer sous la surprise.

«Je dors depuis longtemps ? avait-il demandé d'une voix blanche.

- Tu étais épuisé, tu t'es endormi peu après que je me fus couchée…

- Il est arrivé quelque chose ?»

Kaoru s'était composé le visage le plus convaincant possible avant de répondre : «Non !… Il n'est absolument rien arrivé …» Et, à son grand étonnement, il avait hoché de la tête en soupirant de soulagement et l'avait crue. En toute modestie, elle se savait être une très mauvaise comédienne quand elle essayait de mentir. Mais sans doute avait-il été trop fatigué pour s'en rendre compte. Sinon, il aurait été intrigué par la main qu'elle avait portée à sa poitrine, comme pour cacher quelque chose.

Le laissant se lever tranquille, elle avait alors quitté la chambre sans tarder. Réfugiée dans la cuisine, elle avait sorti la lettre et l'avait ouverte, tremblante. Elle l'avait lue en bégayant en silence, avant de chanceler et de s'asseoir au sol, la tête vide et glacée.

Jamais elle ne permettrait que ça recommence ! Il avait trouvé sa réponse ! Battosaï n'était plus qu'un fétu de paille que le vent emportait petit à petit. Pourquoi fallait-il que le passé décide de tout embraser à nouveau ? Tomoé, je t'en prie ! Ne permets pas cela !

Allumant le foyer, elle avait choisi de faire disparaître par le feu ce brûlot, qui risquait de lui emportait Kenshin. Le regard fixé sur les flammes, elle avait observé le papier être déchiré en son centre, devenir noir, noyant son écriture insidieuse qui suintait l'amertume la plus rancunière. Ses mots semblaient résonner dans le crépitement.

_… trop longtemps… suis devenu herboriste, comme on avait déjà dû le faire… disparu… Mais je ne peux plus attendre… trop long… n'ai jamais oublié … t'aurais dû disparaître… Jamais tu n'aurais dû survivre à l'ère Edo… Je veux régler cette affaire… Je veux te prouver la force que j'ai acquise… Et te tuer…_

Alors, ça vous a plus ? Dites-le-moi ! Je n'attends que vous !

Sinon, la question de la semaine : qui est l'auteur de cette «mystérieuse» lettre ? Je vous le donne en 1000 : c'est un personnage présent dans la série, qu'on croit mort, ayant connu Kenshin à la fin de l'ère Edo (trop facile !)…


	3. Chap 02: A l'Akabéko

Hello à tous !

Tout d'abord, je suis désolée, sincèrement, profondément pour le retard gigantesque que j'ai pris pour écrire ce chapitre. J'implore votre pardon (alors, pas tapez, hein ?). Mea culpa ! Mais, que voulez-vous, l'inspiration n'était pas avec moi !

Bref, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par ce nouveau chapitre après cette longue attente. J'espère en outre que je n'ai pas fuir tous mes lecteurs à cause de ce retard !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kana173 : ** Alors cette fameuse lettre, tu n'as pas une idée de qui est son auteur ? Sinon, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Miki : ** Contente que ça t'ait plu ! Désolée encore pour l'attente !

**Lokes : **J'ai écrit gendoka ? Non, non, je t'assure ! Regarde le précédent chapitre, j'ai écrit kendoka ! Falang a une grande auréole au-dessus de la tête en écrivant cela Voici la suite. Avec du retard je le sais (et je ne m'en excuserai jamais assez…)

**Misstie60 : ** Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et oui, je sais, mes chapitres sont longs, très longs à arriver. Navrée, vraiment !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : A l'Akabéko

«A l'Akabéko ?»

Mégumi avait saisi Kenshin par le bras, ce qui eut le don d'enrager Kaoru. Néanmoins la kendoka s'était retenue de faire le moindre commentaire. Elle ne tenait pas à se mettre la doctoresse à dos dès son arrivée. Et puis, sa jalousie était ridicule ! Elle et Kenshin étaient mariés ! La fidélité de son mari n'était plus à prouver, et en toute vérité elle n'avait jamais eu à l'être. La renarde pouvait donc le prendre par le bras si elle voulait !

«C'est gentil de votre part ! continua Mégumi.»

Quittant la foule des voyageurs, des porteurs, des marchands et des Occidentaux qui encombraient la gare, le petit groupe d'amis se retrouva à flâner dans les rues de Tokyo. Mégumi appréciait de revoir certains endroits de la ville : depuis deux ans déjà, Kenshin et Kaoru venaient régulièrement lui rendre visite à Aizu, mais Mégumi n'était encore jamais revenu à Tokyo. Malgré elle, elle ressentit une émotion qui ne l'avait jamais saisie auparavant : la mélancolie. Celle des jours passés et des amis partis. _Sano, où es-tu ?…_

Un léger voile passa devant les yeux de Mégumi, qui cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour tenter de s'alléger l'esprit. Inconsciemment, elle affermit sa prise sur le bras de Kenshin, car elle eut soudain peur de le perdre. En tant que femme et en tant que médecin, elle avait l'impression très nette que le samouraï dépérissait. Son teint très blanc lui donnait l'air d'un fantôme. Comme s'il s'effaçait petit à petit de ce monde. Mégumi se sermonna mentalement : en tant que femme et en tant que médecin, elle n'avait précisément pas le droit de baisser les bras ! Elle l'aiderait. Quoiqu'il puisse avoir, elle seconderait Kaoru pour le soutenir !

Une ride de contrariété barrait le front de Mégumi, enfermée dans ses réflexions intérieures. Le jeune Yahiko remarqua son air attristé et conclut qu'il fallait qu'il intervienne pour changer les esprits de la jeune femme.

«Bah, commença-t-il hésitant.»

Il lança un regard en biais à Kaoru, ne sachant s'il devait dire ou non ce qui lui pendait à la langue. Il haussa les épaules en se disant, qu'après tout on ne vit qu'une fois. Il se lança :

«Figure-toi qu'on a pensé à t'inviter à l'Akabéko, parce qu'on ne voulait pas t'infliger la cuisine de Ka…»

Un violent coup sur le crâne l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Il tomba sur les fesses en ayant l'impression qu'une bosse énorme lui poussait sur le front. Kaoru, les jambes arquées, s'était servi de son ombrelle occidentale –un cadeau de Misao- comme d'un gourdin. La kendoka n'arrivait même plus à parler tant elle était furieuse.

«Hé ! Sorcière ! Je ne dis que la vérité !»

Les coups dégringolèrent sur l'adolescent, qui cacha sa tête sous ses bras repliés. Enfin, Kaoru se lassa et souffla d'exaspération, en murmurant «Sale gosse !» d'un air indigné. Mégumi, elle, riait sans plus pouvoir se retenir et Yahiko se félicita d'avoir réussi à l'égayer. Cela le consola pour sa tête douloureuse.

----------

Les quatre amis s'installèrent à l'Akabéko devant une fondue de bœuf, des nouilles et un nombre généreux de tofus. Pour fêter le retour de Mégumi parmi eux, Taé, qui depuis la mort de son père était devenue la propriétaire du restaurant, leur offrit son meilleur saké. La doctoresse insista pour qu'elle en boive un peu avec eux, ce que Taé accepta de bon cœur sans se faire prier.

«Hier, j'ai rencontré dans la rue Tsunan Tsukioka, racontait Taé intarissable. Oh ! là, là ! Il est presque aussi beau que les guerriers qu'il dessine !»

Yahiko leva les yeux au ciel.

«Et regardez ! continuait la jeune femme en exhibant le dessin d'un samouraï en armure qu'elle cachait dans son kimono. Il m'a même offert une estampe !»

Yahiko soupçonna le peintre de lui avoir donné ce dessin pour se débarrasser d'elle. Taé et Tsumabé formaient la paire de filles la plus collante de tout Tokyo ! Discrètement, il massa sa tête, encore toute endolorie des coups reçus de la part de Kaoru.

Regardant en biais chacun de ses compagnons, il constata avec soulagement que leur humeur semblait plus allégée. Mégumi écoutait poliment le bavardage de Taé. Kenshin restait silencieux comme à son habitude, mangeant lentement. Il affichait son éternel sourire, et ses yeux scintillaient de malice en observant la jeune médecin aux prises avec le discours sans fin de la serveuse. Quant à Kaoru, la sorcière était pareille à elle-même. Yahiko fut tout de même surpris par la quantité incroyable de nourriture qu'elle engloutissait. Son étonnement augmenta quand il constata que la si fluette Kaoru prenait réellement du ventre et avait les joues plus rondes. A l'occasion, il faudrait qu'il lui dise une ou deux plaisanteries à ce sujet. Et en se méfiant de son ombrelle ! pensa-t-il en se massant à nouveau le front.

«Mais où est Tsumabé ? demanda Mégumi.

- Je l'ai envoyée au marché me commander du poisson pour demain. J'ai pris du retard dans le renouvellement de mes stocks et il faut que j'en fasse sécher.»

Tiens, c'est vrai, il n'avait pas encore vu cette petite pleurnicharde de Tsumabé. Mais tout en se moquant d'elle, Yahiko regrettait le temps où il faisait le serveur aux côtés de la petite fille. Il avait cessé ce menu travail pour se concentrer sur son entraînement que lui prodiguaient Kaoru et Kenshin. Quand il s'était mis à travailler comme «homme à tout faire» à l'Akabéko, cela avait été une source de gêne perpétuelle chez lui. Il maudissait toujours le jour où Yutaro s'était moqué de lui en profitant de la situation. Mais paradoxalement, il regrettait vraiment ce temps-là. Seconder Tsumabé n'avait jamais été désagréable. Il devait admettre qu'il aimait être avec elle.

D'un coup d'œil aux alentours, Taé vérifia si on avait besoin d'elle dans le restaurant, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui. Elle reporta donc son attention sur Mégumi, qui décidément n'arrivait pas à échapper à ce moulin à paroles ! Pendant ce temps, Kenshin regardait l'estampe que Tsunan avait offerte à Taé. Yahiko se pencha vers lui pour observer. D'un air critique, il estima que ce n'était pas la meilleure œuvre que le peintre avait pu faire. Néanmoins, devant l'air soudain si sérieux de Kenshin, il devint perplexe.

«Kenshin, tu connais ce samouraï représenté là-dessus ?»

Son ami hocha lentement la tête, le visage crispé. Yahiko n'aimait pas ça. Si Kenshin connaissait effectivement ce type, il ne lui inspirait visiblement que des mauvais souvenirs.

«Et qui est-ce ?»

Kenshin ne répondit pas et posa simplement un doigt sur le nom calligraphié en bas de l'estampe : «Seiji Tanaka, Seigneur d'Okinawa et patriote de Choshu». Cela ne disait strictement rien à Yahiko. Par contre, le mot «patriote» lui expliqua pourquoi Kenshin pouvait le connaître. L'adolescent regarda son ami, qui, perdu dans ses pensées, était à présent tendu. Une ombre avait effacé son sourire.

Yahiko fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'arrivée anachronique dans le restaurant de deux femmes vêtues à l'occidentale. Les quelques clients cessèrent de manger pour les observer. Taé, elle, se leva aussitôt pour les accueillir et les installer. L'une était blonde avec de grands yeux verts et des tâches de rousseurs. Au-dessus d'un chignon ouvragé, tenait, délicatement penché sur le côté, un petit chapeau de pailles à voilette blanche. Sa robe claire à petites fleurs était très printanière en ce début d'automne. L'autre femme semblait être japonaise, ses cheveux noirs noués avec recherche et ses yeux bridés artistiquement maquillés. Sa robe contrastait avec celle de son amie, car elle était d'un pourpre sombre chatoyant, agrémentée d'un jabot de dentelle.

Elles s'installèrent avec beaucoup de grâce, les jambes pliées sur le côté et leurs robes s'étalant naturellement autour d'elles. Taé prit obligeamment note de ce qu'elles voulaient et courut les satisfaire en cuisine.

Après le départ de Taé, Mégumi et Kaoru conversèrent à mi-mots sur les deux femmes, la kendoka renseignant la doctoresse sur le nombre de plus en plus élevé d'étrangers à Tokyo. Un jeune Anglais de 20 ans était même devenu récemment un élève du dojo Kamiya. Il s'appelait Gordon Smith et Yahiko ne le supportait pas. En outre, le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas ce qui avait motivé Kaoru à l'accepter comme élève. Il ne saisissait pas non plus pourquoi cet Occidental bon teint bonne figure avait voulu apprendre le kendo. Et pourquoi l'école Kamiya plus qu'une autre ? Tant objectivement que subjectivement, Yahiko estimait que l'Anglais était nul et que l'aider dans son apprentissage était une perte de temps. Depuis une semaine, Smith était chez ses parents qui recevaient du beau monde. Yahiko espérait qu'il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt au dojo.

«Dis-moi un peu Kaoru, demanda brusquement Mégumi. Depuis combien de temps as-tu des soupçons ?

- Deux semaines environ.

- Oh ! Ce qui te fait à peu près un mois et demi, je dirai.»

Yahiko ne comprenait rien à ce dialogue sibyllin. De quoi parlaient-elles ? Un mois et demi pour quoi ? Le jeune homme chercha du regard celui de Kenshin pour voir si le samouraï comprenait, mais il semblait n'avoir rien entendu de ce qui se disait autour de lui. Il ne devait pas avoir vu non plus les deux femmes entrer dans le restaurant. L'estampe toujours à la main, il avait le regard vide et hagard, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

A ce moment, Tsumabé surgit littéralement du dehors. Voyant Kenshin et ses amis attablés, elle accourut pour les saluer, ce qui fit souffler d'exaspération Yahiko. Mais en réalité, l'adolescent était heureux de la voir. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Mégumi, ce qui fit sourire Kaoru qui, sans pour autant se démonter, continua à piocher des morceaux de bœuf. Kenshin, quant à lui, sortit de ses pensées et retrouva son sourire. Taé, qui était en train de servir les deux femmes, les rejoignit peu après.

«Tiens ton estampe, dit Kenshin en rendant son dessin à Taé. C'est pas mal, mais la prochaine fois que tu verras Tsunan, tu lui diras que Seiji Tanaka n'était pas un patriote.

- Ah ? D'accord, si tu le dis.»

Mais alors qui était cet homme ? Yahiko se demanda, sans pour autant poser la question à son ami, si Kenshin ne l'avait pas tué du temps de l'ère Edo. Cela expliquerait son trouble.

A partir de là, la conversation fut aimable et joyeuse. Taé ou Tsumabé s'éclipsaient de temps en temps pour servir les clients, mais revenaient toujours participer au bonheur des retrouvailles avec Mégumi.

Installées à l'écart du groupe d'amis, les deux femmes à la mode occidentale les observaient discrètement. La blonde se pencha en avant vers son amie.

«C'est _elle_ ? demanda-t-elle en anglais.

- Oui.»

Elles les regardèrent encore un peu avec circonspection.

«Quand cela doit avoir lieu ? demanda à nouveau la blonde.

- Cette nuit. _Elle_ sera enlevée cette nuit.»

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimé, quelque petites reviews s'il vous plaît !

Je vais d'être moins longue à écrire la suite !


	4. Chap 03: L'enlèvement

Hello !

Alors, je n'ai pas été trop longue à écrire cette fois-ci ? p

**_Réponses aux reviews : (que deux… quoi, que deux ?!?!)_**

**Misstie60 : ** Je rougis tout plein !! Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant !! En tout cas, ça va pour l'attente avant ce chapitre ? L'inspiration était avec moi !

**Miki : ** Merci et je ne vous ferai plus attendre aussi longtemps. La preuve est faite avec ce chapitre !

Voilà. J'espère avoir plus de reviews pour ce chapitre (s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, pitié, une petite review, please !) :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'enlèvement

Avec plus de précipitation qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, Kaoru remit son kimono avec fébrilité, les mains moites et tremblantes. Maintenant elle était sûre et son bonheur ne connaissait plus de limites. Mais elle était aussi apeurée. En somme, cela lui procurait un frisson de joie et d'anxiété mélangées. Ce n'était pas désagréable comme impression, mais cela conférait également un certain malaise.

Finissant maladroitement de nouer son vêtement, Kaoru dut se rasseoir précipitamment, ses jambes ne la portant plus tant elle était nerveuse. Avec compassion, Mégumi se rapprocha d'elle et, à genoux, elle l'aida à ajuster son kimono.

«Tu sais, dit la doctoresse. Je te conseille de te détendre. Bois quelque chose si tu veux. J'ai comme l'impression que tu dois avoir la bouche sèche en ce moment…

- Oui, effectivement. Et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas eu cette sensation très souvent. Je… je ne sais vraiment pas comment en parler… Vois-tu, j'ai la tête vide, et en même temps je sens que mes pensées ne cessent de tourner, de s'agiter quelque part dans un recoin de mon crâne. C'est comme si elles allaient surgir d'un seul coup et envahir mon esprit jusqu'à la rendre fou.

- Et bien ! Sacré effet ! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Mais je crois que c'est tout à fait normal comme réaction. Il faut le temps que tu te fasses à la nouvelle, c'est pourquoi ton esprit semble avoir du mal à assimiler. Mais quand ce sera quelque chose d'acquis, tu ne penseras plus qu'à ça.

- Oh, mais en réalité je ne pense déjà qu'à ça. Toutes mes nuits, je ne penserai qu'à ça.

- En amie, dit soudain avec un profond sérieux Mégumi, c'est le plus grand bien que je te souhaite. Il est inutile de perdre le sommeil pour se tourmenter, mais quand c'est le bonheur qui vous procure l'insomnie, jamais aucune autre nuit blanche ne sera plus douce.»

Un sourire éclatant illumina Kaoru, qui se jeta dans les bras de son amie, au plus grand étonnement de cette dernière. Mégumi pouvait sentir le cœur de la kendoka battre la chamade. Kaoru la serrait contre elle de toute la force de sa joie et de son amour. Enfin elle s'écarta, des larmes de bonheur suspendues à ses cils.

«Oh ! Petites ! fit Mégumi en les essuyant doucement d'un doigt.» Elle prit ensuite délicatement Kaoru par les épaules : «Maintenant, il faut que tu le dises à Kenshin. –la kendoka devint soudain livide.- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est juste que… je… Je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer la chose.

- L'important, c'est de se lancer. Une fois que tu l'auras dit, vous pourrez en profiter ensemble.

- Oui !… Mais… J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps…. Je… je vais aller faire un tour et je le lui dirai tout à l'heure…»

Mégumi acquiesça pour l'encourager. Kaoru lui sourit à nouveau comme elle n'avait jamais souri, puis se leva et sortit dehors pour inspirer un bon coup.

----------

C'était la fin de l'après-midi et les rues se désertaient avec l'approche du soir, car en même temps que la nuit, tombait le froid, déjà glacial en cette fin de septembre.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul client installé à l'Akabéko. Méthodiquement, il vidait sa bouteille de saké, un peu à chaque fois dans une coupelle. De l'œil, Taé le surveillait elle n'aimait pas les ivrognes et détestait qu'on prenne son restaurant pour un bar. Néanmoins l'homme ne semblait pas éméché le moins du monde : il se contentait juste de finir sa bouteille, lentement mais sûrement, sans montrer le plus petit signe d'ivresse. A moitié rassurée, Taé estima qu'elle pouvait le laisser une minute sans surveillance et partit en cuisine aider Tsumabé à la vaisselle.

Une fois seul, l'homme en profita pour étirer ses jambes. De son baluchon de voyage, il sortit une petite pipe de bois qu'il alluma avec délice. Il se resservit du saké, mais il ne le but pas, arrêtant son geste pour regarder le liquide.

Il eut un temps où il buvait du saké en compagnie de Battosai l'Assassin, quand tous deux pouvaient se considérer comme amis en cette période trouble qu'était la fin de l'ère Edo. Ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement parlés, mais une certaine amitié s'était développée entre eux. Pour être exact, il s'agissait plus d'une forme de respect amical, de deux «collègues» s'appréciant l'un l'autre…

L'homme soupira. Tout cela était révolu. La passé était mort comme il était mort lui-même, abandonné à l'agonie dans un caniveau, tel un chien crevé. Seulement les chiens ont la peau plus dure qu'on ne le pense, et vingt centimètres de katana dans le ventre n'avait pas réussi à l'achever. Il avait été le premier étonné d'avoir survécu. Il avait depuis tout fait pour se faire oublier. Aujourd'hui, il était revenu à Tokyo pour rencontrer son ancien compagnon d'arme Battosai Himura, et lui donner rendez-vous avec la mort.

L'homme cala sa pipe entre ses dents : _Je n'ai pas réussi à te faire tuer à l'époque, Kenshin, mais cette fois-ci je me chargerai moi-même du privilège de t'abattre… Apprête-toi à recevoir un vieil ami…_

Du doigt, il caressa une lettre cachée derrière les pans de son vêtement. Il avait déjà écrit une première lettre qu'il avait fait transmettre au dojo Kamiya par un jeune garçon [cf chap 01]. Seulement, n'ayant pas eu de réponse de la part de l'intéressé, il était pratiquement sûr que Kenshin ne l'avait pas reçue. En fait, l'homme soupçonnait la femme du samouraï de l'avoir détruite. Il avait observé le couple de loin : ils formaient une jolie famille à laquelle il ne manquait plus que des enfants. La femme semblait «sur-protective» envers son mari, ce qui avait fait sourire l'homme…

Tout à ses pensées concernant Kenshin et sa femme, l'homme fut un temps déstabilisé en voyant arriver dans le restaurant Mme Himura en personne.

----------

Kaoru n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi en se dirigeant droit à l'Akabéko. Elle avait juste ressenti le besoin de parler à Taé, sa meilleure amie et confidente depuis l'enfance. Elle entra dans le restaurant en la cherchant du regard, mais Taé devait être en cuisine. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul client, qui la regardait avec insistance. Instinctivement, Kaoru se méfia de lui : son nez pointu au-dessus de sa fine moustache et ses yeux mornes lui donnaient l'apparence d'une fouine.

Faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le regard de cet homme, la jeune femme se rendit dans l'arrière-salle du restaurant et de là en cuisine, où Tsumabé essuyait des bols.

«Tiens ! Kaoru ? Tu veux voir Taé peut-être ?»

La petite fille appela sa patronne qui revenait du jardin.

«Kaoru ! Quelle surprise ! Que veux-tu ? Tu viens acheter quelque chose ?

- En fait, répondit la kendoka en se tordant les mains. j'aurai aimé te parler en privé. –Tsumabé lui lança un drôle de regard.- T'inquiète pas, Tsumabé, ce n'est pas contre toi ! s'empressa d'ajouter Kaoru. C'est juste que j'aimerai parler de quelque chose d'un peu délicat pour des oreilles de petite fille.

- D'accord. Tsumabé, va faire un tour, s'il te plaît. Ou va te coucher, comme tu veux.»

La petite serveuse s'exécuta en faisant la moue et monta lentement les escaliers menant aux chambres. Mais elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin. S'assurant que les deux femmes ne pouvaient pas la voir, elle s'accroupit sur les marches et tendit ses «chastes oreilles de petite fille» pour mieux entendre.

----------

Le client rangea sa pipe dans son baluchon, puis se leva en vidant son dernier verre de saké. Il sortit du restaurant en ayant l'intention d'attendre Mme Himura quand elle ressortirait. Il y avait plusieurs choses dont il aurait aimé parler avec elle, notamment au sujet d'une certaine lettre qui aurait dû parvenir à son mari, ce cher Himura-san.

Le soir tombait vraiment à présent et la rue était déserte. L'air détaché et indifférent, l'homme alla s'installer en face de l'Akabéko, sous un porche d'entrée, puis il se mura dans un silence contemplatif.

Presque aussitôt, six silhouettes vêtues de noir surgirent des ombres comme des fantômes pour se précipiter dans le restaurant. L'homme, toujours dissimulé sous le porche, crut un instant avoir mal vu, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le reflet des lames dégainées.

----------

«Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! s'exclama Taé. Comme je suis heureuse pour vous !»

Kaoru sourit avec reconnaissance, les mains croisées sur son ventre.

«Tu as prévenu Kenshin bien sûr ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

- Je ne sais pas comment le faire… Mégumi m'a encouragée à le lui dire, mais je ne trouve pas les mots…»

Taé la réconforta en lui passant une main sur le bras. Elles étaient assises toutes les deux au bord du jardin jouxtant le restaurant. L'eau s'écoulait lentement de la petite aube japonaise qui s'abaissait régulièrement pour se déverser. Le clapotement sur les pierres rondes avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

«Si tu veux, commença Taé en se déplaçant un peu pour regarder Kaoru en face. Je viens avec toi. On va voir Kenshin ensemble. Je lui dirai : «Ken-san, Kaoru a quelque chose de merveilleux à te dire.» Et toi, tu lui diras alors : «Kenshin, mon chéri, je suis…» …Oh ! Dieux ! Kaoru !!»

Mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'eurent le temps de faire un mouvement. Surgissant de derrière Kaoru, cinq silhouettes encagoulées comme des ninjas tombèrent sur les deux femmes. En trois mouvements, Taé fut immobilisée par deux paires de bras puissants sur sa gorge, elle sentit la froideur mortelle de la lame glacer sa peau.

«Si tu bouges, lui susurra quelqu'un. Ce sabre te fabriquera un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…»

Kaoru n'en menait pas plus large que son amie, mais refusait de s'avouer vaincue. En tant que kendoka assermentée et reconnue, elle ne désirait pas se laisser ceinturer de cette manière. Arquant son dos en arrière, elle décocha un coup de pied revanchard à l'homme qui la retenait d'un bras par le cou. Se tenant l'entrejambe, il s'écroula en gémissant convulsivement. Kaoru se débarrassa d'un deuxième assaillant en lui décochant une prise violente contre la poitrine : le fameux kechogeri, le coup de pied de la vengeance, que lui avait enseigné Misao. Mais en se retournant pour faire face à un troisième larron, elle fut éblouie par une lame qui fut sortie du fourreau à une vitesse fulgurante.

Kaoru s'écroula à terre, une balafre sanglante lui barrant en diagonal le visage, du haut nez au bas de la joue droite. Elle posa ses doigts tremblants sur la plaie, puis sentit la pointe d'une lame sur sa poitrine. Elle leva les yeux.

«Continue comme ça, ma grande, lui dit son agresseur. Et je te crève les deux yeux avant de te transpercer le cœur.»

C'était une voix de femme.

«Que fait-on d'elle ? demanda une sixième cagoule, qui sortit à son tour son katana pour le pointer sur la gorge de Kaoru. On n'a pas besoin de celle-là. C'est l'autre qu'il nous faut, ajouta-t-il en désignant Taé.»

L'agresseur de Kaoru se pencha vers elle, puis l'agrippa par le haut de son kimono pour la relever. La kendoka se dégagea et, brusquement, elle tira sur la cagoule, découvrant le visage de la Japonaise qui, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, était entrée dans l'Akabéko avec une Occidentale.

«Heureuse ? Tu as tout vu.»

La femme se retourna rapidement en balançant son pied en un geste parfait, atteignant au visage Kaoru, qui s'écroula à nouveau au sol, mais cette fois évanouie.

«Vous voulez que je la tue ?

- Non, répondit la femme. On l'emmène aussi avec l'autre.»

----------

Depuis l'étage du restaurant, Tsumabé regarda, horrifiée, les six ninjas enlever Taé et Kaoru. Avec précaution, elle sortit de la chambre où elle s'était cachée en voyant tous ces hommes le sabre en main. Elle avait pris garde à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Heureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait allé fouiller l'étage. Elle descendit l'escalier qui grinça trop fortement à son goût sous ses pas. La salle du restaurant était plongée dans noir à présent, comme si un vent mauvais avait soudainement emporté toutes les lumières.

Tsumabé regarda au dehors, où tout était calme. Il était difficile de dire si les ombres des maisons ne dissimulaient pas quelqu'un d'embusqué. Alors elle prit une profonde respiration et se lança au dehors, en courant à perdre haleine vers le dojo Kamiya.

En même temps, l'homme à la fine moustache, qui était resté caché sous le porche, regarda la petite fille partir. Lentement, il se détacha de l'ombre et prit le chemin que venaient de prendre les assaillants. Il allait les suivre pour savoir où ils emmèneraient la jeune madame Himura. Savoir cela serait une carte de plus dans son jeu face à Kenshin, qui serait alors prêt à tout faire et à tout concéder pour découvrir qui a enlevé sa femme.


	5. Chap 04: L'indécision d'Uramura

Hello à tous ! J'espère n'avoir pas été si longue que ça !

**_Reviews : Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier ! C'est la première fois que j'ai autant d'avis pour un seul chapitre !_**

**Elizabeth : **Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait rougir quand j'ai lu ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu ne regretteras pas de m'avoir «reviewée» ! -)

**Miki : **La suite donc ! Et merci pour ton compliment !

**Misstie160 : **«Pour une fois ?» ? Et, mais ! J'fais ce qu'je peux, moi !! Sinon, je suis contente que ça te plaise !!

**Kana173 : **Quelle est cette 'nouvelle' à ton avis ? Hum ? Quoi ?! T'as pas deviné ? -} Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas comment Kaoru pourrait le prévenir pour l'instant !

**Lokes : **Kaoru enceinte ? Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? (faut dire que j'enfonce le clou à ce sujet, alors je me doute bien que vous avez compris !). Et merci !

**Léo : **Merci énormément ! Mais, dis moi, j'ai cherché ton histoire sans la trouver. L'as-tu mise sur le site ou non ?

**Setsune Rouge : **Waou !! I was very surprised to discover that my story is read by English people ! (or American people ? Canadian ?… Australian ? No ?… just English maybe ? -) ) Well, tell me something : 'Setsune Rouge' and 'Blanche Charme' are the same person, or you are two different persons ? Now, I want to thank you (or both of you) to reading my story ! And thank you too for your compliment ! But I don't really understand what you want to say about Harry… What do you want to know ? If I write in English ? (well, I hope that my English is not terrible !)

Bonne lecture ! Good Reading ! (au fait, Mélusine, si tu passes par là, t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ai pas oubliée, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de reprendre mes chapitres! Je te les envoies bientôt! Bizz!)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : L'indécision d'Uramura

«Mais, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche, Kaoru ?!»

Cela faisait bien la dixième fois que Yahiko se posait la question. Il avait faim, terriblement faim. Son ventre en gargouillait d'une manière obsédante et frustrante. Mais qu'il eût faim n'était pas ce qui le mettait en rogne. Il s'en voulait de fléchir aux envies de son estomac, qui réclamait à corps et à cris de la nourriture. Or, il n'y avait pas une demi-heure, la seule idée d'ingérer la cuisine de Kaoru lui retournait les intestins. Et à présent, il attendait impatiemment son retour pour la flanquer en cuisine !

«Je n'aurai jamais cru que je pourrai avoir aussi faim, au point de souhaiter que la sorcière se mette à ses fourneaux ! Pff ! Kaoru !! Est-ce une heure pour faire un tour ?!»

Il venait d'aller voir Mégumi dans sa chambre au cas où la kendoka aurait été avec elle. Or la doctoresse avait simplement dit que Kaoru était sortie prendre l'air. «Au crépuscule ?!» avait-il demandé. «Pourquoi pas ?» avait répondu Mégumi d'un air innocent.

Yahiko tournait comme un fauve en cage dans la salle d'entraînement du dojo. De temps à autre, il balançait son shinaï, son sabre de bois favori, en portant des coups vindicatifs : mais on aurait plutôt dit un petit paysan s'amusant à couper du blé imaginaire avec sa serpe, plutôt qu'un apprenti samouraï s'exerçant au combat. Il avait conscience de son attitude infantile et cela l'exaspérait. Une des premières vertus n'était-elle pas la patience ?

Rageusement, il donna un dernier coup en l'air et rentra dans la maison proprement dite. Kaoru n'était toujours pas là. Yahiko alla frapper à la porte de Mégumi.

Presque aussitôt, le battant coulissa sur le côté, comme si la doctoresse avait attendu juste derrière. Une légère anxiété voilait le visage de la femme.

«Heu… , fit en hésitant Yahiko. Kaoru n'est pas avec toi ?

- Elle n'est pas rentrée ?

- Bah non, bredouilla l'adolescent.

- Alors, elle doit être allée voir Kenshin !»

Sur ce, Mégumi sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea à pas énergiques vers celle du samouraï et de Kaoru. Yahiko ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Mégumi semblait si tendue. Il se rendit alors compte que sa faim ne le tenaillait plus. De plus en plus confus, il constata que son estomac était à présent noué par un sentiment d'angoisse inexplicable.

Mégumi toqua à la porte, mais personne ne répondit dans la chambre. Elle fit coulisser le battant en tentant de ne pas avoir des mouvements trop nerveux. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre seule la bougie d'une petite lanterne japonaise posée au sol éclairait faiblement un coin de la pièce. A l'autre bout, Kenshin était assis contre le mur, la tête ballante contre sa poitrine. Son sabre, posé contre son épaule, n'était maintenu que faiblement par ses mains. Le samouraï était seul.

Mégumi se précipita à ses côtés, répondant à un signal d'alarme qui avait surgi dans son esprit. Mais elle soupira en constatant qu'il dormait, tout simplement. Sa respiration était calme, son corps détendu par le repos d'un sommeil agréable. Cependant, le soulagement passé, Mégumi ressentit à nouveau une pointe d'inquiétude : Kenshin avait le visage trop blanc, ses cernes trop noires et ses traits trop tirés. De plus, depuis quand s'endormait-il ainsi ? Kaoru avait parlé de veilles répétées, comme s'il craignait quelque chose : mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui ruiner la santé de manière aussi manifeste ?

Mégumi crut distinguer quelque chose au poignet du samouraï. Remontant légèrement sa manche, elle réprima un frisson en découvrant une traînée rouge grisâtre, longue de dix centimètres, sur son bras.

Reculant lentement à genoux, Mégumi se releva doucement et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Refermant le battant de la porte, elle y adossa son front. Au milieu des battements sourds de son cœur, elle entendit vaguement que Yahiko lui parlait, la questionnait d'une petite voix inquiète. Stupidement, elle se dit qu'il devait avoir faim et elle se dirigea comme un automate vers la cuisine, suivie par un Yahiko de plus en plus soucieux. Elle s'agenouilla devant le foyer. Des yeux, elle découvrit une petite boite argentée contenant de longues allumettes, que Kaoru avait dû acheter dans une quincaillerie d'objets occidentaux. Elle en craqua une et regarda la flamme fixement. _Kaoru… _Levant les yeux, elle regarda dehors le ciel sans étoiles, où se massaient de gros nuages.

La flammèche grésilla en atteignant les doigts de Mégumi. Poussant un cri de surprise, elle la lâcha et presque aussitôt elle revint à la réalité.

Au même moment, il y eut une cavalcade dans le dojo, quelqu'un surgissant brusquement à l'entrée. Mégumi et Yahiko sortirent précipitamment de la cuisine et tombèrent nez à nez avec Tsumabé. La petite serveuse était totalement essoufflée et parla en sanglots entrecoupés.

Yahiko mit un temps avant de saisir ce qu'elle disait. Taé, Kaoru, enlevées. Il saisit la jeune fille par les épaules.

«Mais que s'est-il passé ?! Parle !!

- Cinq ou six hommes… Avec des cagoules noires comme des ninjas… Une femme parmi eux… Les ont enlevées !»

Tsumabé se mit à verser un flot ininterrompu de larmes et se réfugia dans les bras de Yahiko. A la fois surpris et trop choqué, le garçon ne savait plus comment réagir. Machinalement, il referma ses bras sur elle et la frotta doucement dans le dos, comme pour la réconforter. Toute couleur avait quitté le visage de Mégumi, aussi blanche qu'un linge. On aurait dit qu'elle allait tomber à terre d'un moment à l'autre, et s'y briser en mille morceaux comme une statue.

Ils entendirent alors une faible voix, qui murmura juste : «Kaoru…». Tous les trois levèrent la tête vers Kenshin, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement du couloir, l'air complètement décomposé.

La scène qui suivit parut ensuite pour Yahiko parfaitement irréelle, car c'est à peine s'il saisit sur le moment ce qui se passait. Il eut en effet tout juste le temps de repousser Tsumabé pour attraper Mégumi, dont les jambes avaient finalement cédé. Il déposa délicatement à terre la doctoresse évanouie. C'est alors qu'il eut un soudain éclair de lucidité et d'appréhension. Mais trop tard. Car en relevant les yeux, il n'y avait plus que Mégumi, Tsumabé gémissante et lui-même dans la pièce. Kenshin était parti.

----------

Ils attendaient dans le hall éclatant de blancheur du commissariat. La faible lueur du matin éclairait le mur qui leur faisait face en y dessinant les grands carreaux de la verrière. Ils étaient assis sur des bancs de bois, derrière une rangée de chaises, sur lesquelles quelques notables attendaient d'être reçus pour réclamer justice contre un quelconque méfait. Les amis du dojo Kamiya avaient dû se contenter des «bancs du peuple».

Mégumi et Tsumabé se tenaient un peu à l'écart : la femme avait pris la petite serveuse sur les genoux, où elle s'était endormie. Près d'elles, une vieille rabougrie attendait elle aussi, un panier d'œufs cassés dans les bras : elle venait de se faire agresser dans la rue et ne cessait de maugréer à voix basse contre la sécurité précaire de la ville, contre les voyous de toute espèce et contre cette époque dangereuse. _Ah ! De mon temps, il n'y avait pas de telles choses ! _Ce genre de fadaises, en somme.

Yahiko avait les oreilles qui sifflaient à force de l'entendre bavasser dans sa barbe. Les nerfs passablement sous tension, il se retenait difficilement pour ne pas hurler à cette vieille chèvre de la fermer.

Il était assis à côté de Kenshin, qui avait renversé sa tête en arrière contre le mur et regardait fixement le plafond. Le jeune garçon regardait par intermittence le samouraï pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Yahiko ne voulait surtout pas que Kenshin disparaisse à nouveau comme un fantôme.

Après avoir mystérieusement quitté le dojo la nuit précédente, Kenshin était donc finalement revenu au matin. Sans un mot de plus, il avait invité tout le monde, d'un ton morne, à aller au commissariat. Sur la route, Yahiko put apprendre de lui qu'il avait erré toute la nuit, cherchant les ravisseurs de Kaoru et de Taé.

Il s'était d'abord rendu à l'Akabéko, mais hormis des meubles renversés, les «ninjas» n'avaient rien laissé de leur passage. Kenshin découvrit cependant quelques gouttes de sang à terre, déclenchant en lui des images fugaces de meurtres, de douleurs et de larmes. Ces effluves du passé lui tournèrent la tête et il crut s'évanouir. Sortant précipitamment du restaurant, il avait aspiré de profondes goulées d'air, pris de nausées.

Il avait ensuite parcouru les rues avoisinantes, mais il n'avait rien pu découvrir. Il avait frappé à quelques portes. Mais à chaque fois, les gens lui avaient rétorqué que ce n'était pas une heure pour réveiller le bon peuple. S'il insistait pour savoir si personne n'avait vu un groupe de gens s'enfuyant, on lui répondait toujours par la négative et on lui fermait la porte au nez.

Son errance l'avait reconduit au point de départ avec la levée du petit matin, devant le dojo Kamiya, où ses amis l'avaient guetté toute la nuit.

Un inspecteur de police surgit d'une porte située au fond à gauche du hall et se dirigea vers la zone d'attente. Les notables tournèrent avidement la tête vers lui, tandis que la vieille bique agitait son panier d'œufs cassés en se plaignant de plus belle. Mais le jeune inspecteur s'adressa directement à Kenshin et ses compagnons : «Himura-san ? Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. Le commissaire Uramura va vous recevoir.»

----------

Le commissaire Uramura demeurait éternellement pareil à lui-même, avec sa fine moustache, ses cheveux ondulés ramenés vers l'arrière et ses petites lunettes rondes. Ses yeux plissés de myope semblaient toujours fixer un point indéchiffrable dans l'espace, comme s'il s'agissait là du secret de l'univers et que son existence en dépendait : d'où ses sourcils sans cesse inclinés en accents circonflexes, donnant à son visage une expression toujours tendue et concentrée. Mais son air perpétuellement affable et aimable en faisait un des hommes les plus ouverts : s'il pouvait se montrer inflexible devant un inculpé, il ne se départait jamais de sa bonté naturelle.

En le regardant, Mégumi s'en faisait précisément la réflexion : elle avait elle-même profité de sa générosité quand il avait passé sous silence sa participation à la fabrication de l'opium. S'il ne s'était pas tu, elle serait probablement morte exécutée comme Kanryû Takéda, l'homme qui l'avait forcée à participer à ce trafic. De ce fait, elle serait toujours reconnaissante envers le commissaire Uramura.

Malheureusement, ce dernier les regardait à présent avec une infime tristesse.

«Je suis profondément navré, Himura, dit-il. Je vais envoyer des miliciens en reconnaissance, mais je crains fort qu'on ne puisse les retrouver. Ils ont certainement quitté la ville…

- Co… comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?!»

Uramura fixa l'éclat de ses lunettes sur Kenshin, qui écumait d'indignation. Pendant un instant, Yahiko crut décerner comme une lueur d'hésitation chez le commissaire. Ce dernier tritura sa moustache du bout des doigts, visiblement gêné et mal à l'aise. _Il nous cache quelque chose_, pensa l'adolescent, qui, jetant un coup d'œil à Kenshin, constata que le samouraï avait eu la même impression que lui.

«Mais je ne le sais pas, s'empressa de dire Uramura. Cependant, si ces hommes étaient des ninjas, comme le prétend cette jeune serveuse, on aura peu de chance de retrouver leurs traces. Les ninjas sont formés à disparaître dans la nature.

- Aucun homme ne peut disparaître totalement !

- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, vous avez tort. _Certains_ hommes ont le _pouvoir_ de disparaître et –le commissaire frotta son index et son majeur contre son pouce– ont les _moyens_ de se faire oublier.»

Yahiko tressaillit. Kenshin sentit son sang se vider de sa tête tous ses membres lui semblaient peser du plomb.

«Vous savez qui a ordonné l'enlèvement de Taé Sekihara et de ma femme, dit-il. Ce n'était pas que de simples voyous déguisés en ninjas. N'est-ce pas, commissaire ?

- Vraiment, Himura, je suis plus que sincèrement désolé … Pour tout vous dire, non, je ne sais pas qui est à l'origine de cette affaire… Sachez juste que j'ai reçu des ordres… d'en haut… et que… je ne peux rien pour vous, dans l'immédiat.»

L'entretient était fini. Il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer. Kenshin sortit le dernier du bureau, abattu comme il ne l'avait jamais été. En quittant la pièce, il pouvait sentir le regard d'Uramura posé sur son dos. _J'ai reçu des ordres… d'en haut…_ Cela sonna aux oreilles du samouraï comme une invite à aller frapper aux portes des supérieurs du commissaire. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Saito.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu, à la prochaine !


	6. Chap 05: Un espion au service de Saito

Kikou !

Je sais, j'ai à nouveau été longue, je m'en excuse, mais sincèrement je suis plus inspirée pour mon histoire. En bref, je peux néanmoins déjà vous dire que cette histoire-ci durera un peu plus de 20 chapitres (30 maxi je pense). Contents ou pas contents ? ) J'espère en tout as que vous l'êtes et que vous me suivrez jusqu'au bout !!

**Reviews :**

**Misstie160 : **Mer'chi, mer'chi !!! Mais dis-moi… «spécial» ? Qu'entends-tu par là ?

**Léo : **Mer'chi au'chi beaucoup !! M'enfin, tu sais déjà, non ? p Bonne chance pour ton histoire ! (et n'oublie pas de me transmettre ta future adresse, car je me réjouie d'avance à t'écrire une carte postale !)

**Miki : **Ca va, je ne me décourage pas (enfin pas trop… en fait ça dépend du moment, de l'inspiration…). Et merci pour tes compliments !!

**Lokes : **Merci encore !! (que de «merci» à donner, ça me fait tant plaisir !! p) Pour répondre à ta question, la traînée grisâtre sur le bras de Kenshin est bien en rapport avec l'OAV, mais ne me demande pas à quelle maladie cela correspond ! Je me contente de faire le lien entre ce que dit Mégumi à Kenshin à la fin du tome 28 et ce qui se passe dans les derniers OAV. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour rendre tout ça crédible, mais n'attends pas de moi que je t'explique ce que c'est exactement ! Mais si quelqu'un a effectivement une idée sur cette maladie, elle est la bienvenue pour m'aider !

**Kana173 : **Dis, tu sais que tu te fais désirer ? A quand la suite de ton histoire ? Vite !! En tout cas, merci pour ton compliment !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Un espion au service de Saito

Depuis que Kawaji Toshiyoshi _[cf épisodes avec Sishio]_ s'était engagé dans l'armée, pour tâcher d'oublier l'amertume qui le tenaillait après l'assassinat du ministre Toshimichi Okubo, avait été désigné un nouveau préfet de police, qui n'était autre que Hajimé Saito. Cette promotion, même si elle avait été unanimement approuvée, avait tout de même été, à voix basse, sujette à controverses tout le monde, en effet, n'était pas d'accord avec les méthodes de l'ex-capitaine du Shinsengumi. Et effectivement, les divers malfaiteurs et malandrins qui peuplaient la capitale craignaient désormais le système de justice du nouveau préfet : «délit-punition expéditive». Un tel principe en faisait frémir plus d'un, même au sein des hautes sphères.

Placé à la tête de la préfecture de police de Tokyo, Hajimé Saito jouissait donc d'une toute nouvelle autorité, jugée donc officiellement légitime aux vues des succès de Saito en tant qu'inspecteur. Mais officieusement, les hautes instances de l'armée et du gouvernement le plaçaient en quelque sorte sur la sellette : on mesurait sa fidélité à ses chefs et son dévouement à l'ère Meiji.

Saito se retrouvait ainsi pieds et poings liés par ce paradoxe. Désormais incapable d'agir dans l'ombre comme auparavant, il devait subir de plein fouet toute la lumière que sa nouvelle fonction déversait sur lui. Or la renommée, bonne ou mauvaise, lui avait toujours déplu. Néanmoins, il était conscient d'être sur la corde raide et se contentait donc d'exécuter son travail avec la même assiduité qu'avant.

Il avait tout de même changé bien malgré lui. En tant que préfet, il avait découvert les soucis pervers et souvent malhonnêtes des tâches administratives. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais douté de l'hypocrisie de ses supérieurs ou de ses paires. Mais être obligé de leur donner sa bénédiction tous les jours le dégoûtait royalement. Autrefois, il n'aurait pas osé à couper quelques têtes pour que cela cesse. Mais à présent il était forcé de fermer les yeux devant de tels abus, car au moindre faux pas il pouvait avoir droit au tribunal militaire. Ce qui serait le déshonneur final.

Ce constat amer l'avait aigri. Plus froid, il était également plus silencieux et chacun de ses silences pesait du plomb pour ses subordonnées complètement soumis, qu'il dirigeait d'une main de fer ne tolérant aucun écart de conduite. En ayant une police impeccable, Saito espérait ainsi racheter ce que la politique de ses supérieurs pouvait avoir de regrettable.

C'est en connaissance de ce principe que le commissaire Uramura alla tout naturellement le trouver, pour lui rapporter sa conversation avec Kenshin. Le matin du jour de son entretient avec Himura, le commissaire avait reçu un pli signé du ministre des Armées lui commandant de taire l'affaire de l'Akabéko. Une telle injustice lui avait fait juger nécessaire de rendre visite au nouveau préfet.

Cependant il fut sincèrement surpris de constater que Saito savait déjà tout de l'enlèvement perpétré à l'Akabéko. Ou presque…

«Vous connaissez donc, monsieur, qui a commandé l'enlèvement de ses deux femmes ?

- Je vous ferai remarquer qu'il n'est pas dit qu'elles devaient être enlevées toutes les deux.

- Pensez-vous que les malfaiteurs ne visaient que la femme d'Himura ?

- Selon _certaines_ sources, la personne visée n'était pas Himura Kaoru, mais Sekihara Taé.

- Mais pourquoi elle ?

- Ca, mon cher Uramura-san, je l'ignore. Tout comme j'ignore qui a commandé cet enlèvement, comme vous le demandiez à l'instant… Concernant madame Himura, il semble qu'elle se soit trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

- Ne peut-on rien faire ?»

Hajimé Saito resta bien une minute silencieux, une minute qui sembla une heure au commissaire. Quand l'ex-inspecteur se remit à parler, sa voix, qu'on aurait cru sans nuance, révéla une note de tristesse : «Depuis deux mois, maintenant, que je suis devenu préfet de police, je me pose sans cesse cette question… «Que puis-je faire ?»… Je dirige toutes les divisions de police de la ville, mais mon rôle se borne à cela… Dans le même temps, on m'autorise à connaître plusieurs secrets de Dieux. Et même si je savais déjà beaucoup de choses en tant que simple inspecteur de police, ce que j'ai appris durant ces deux mois m'a enlevé le peu de considération et d'estime qui me restait en nos dirigeants… Nombreux parmi eux ont trahi les idéaux qu'ils poursuivaient durant la révolution. Mais cela n'est rien à côté de leurs autres actions… J'en suis arrivé à ne même plus saisir toutes leurs manigances tant cela me répugne…»

Le commissaire Uramura retint son souffle. Jamais Hajimé Saito ne s'était ainsi confié à qui que ce soit. Cela gêna le commissaire d'avoir dû écouter ce discours livré à cœur ouvert. Saito, quant à lui, parut soudain se reprendre la fente de ses yeux se resserra sur Uramura comme s'il le tenait responsable de son épanchement.

«Pour répondre à votre question, reprit-il sèchement. Nous ne pouvons rien faire… _officiellement_.»

Uramura médita un instant sur ce dernier mot, puis demanda : «Ne croyez-vous pas qu'Himura-san cherchera de lui-même à retrouver sa femme ?

- Cela me paraît évident, et je pense que nous le saurons très bientôt. A ce propos, voici un homme qui va peut-être pouvoir nous informer sur cette affaire…»

Le commissaire se retourna pour regarder l'homme que lui désignait Saito : il était entré dans la pièce sans bruit et se tenait appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte. Uramura ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en le reconnaissant.

«Uramura-san, dit Saito. Je tiens à préciser que ce qui va se dire dès à présent sera _officieux_ et ne devra pas quitter cette pièce… Deux jeunes femmes ont été enlevées pour servir des intérêts qui nous dépassent tous. Et bien que l'on m'interdise d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit pour leur venir en aide, je veux, par le truchement de cet homme qui nous a rejoint, aider ce cher vieux Battosaï à retrouver sa femme, … et les clients de l'Akabéko leur serveuse favorite, ajouta-t-il avec un fin sourire.»

----------

Kaoru ouvrit les yeux et aussitôt elle ressentit la douleur qui lui enlaçait la tête. Sa joue droite et l'arête de son nez lui piquaient affreusement. Elle essaya de bouger un peu, mais l'articulation de ses bras lui faisait mal car elle était suspendue attachée par les mains.

Elle était dans une tente, sans aucun garde pour la surveiller. Elle se demanda où était Taé, car elle se souvenait avoir été enlevée avec elle. Mais après été assommée, 'avait été le flou total. Elle se rappela avoir reprit vaguement conscience au milieu de la nuit, malmenée par les cahots d'un chariot dans lequel elle était transportée, cachée sous des rouleaux de nattes de paille. Après le passage d'une grosse pierre, son front avait heurté le bois et elle avait à nouveau perdu connaissance.

Ce petit bilan eut tôt fait de provoquer un début de panique chez elle. Vivement, elle tira sur les cordes qui lui liaient les poignets l'un contre l'autre, ne réussissant qu'à se faire saigner en resserrant davantage les liens.

Les pans de la tente furent alors écartés et la femme-ninja, désormais vêtue d'un superbe kimono pourpre et noir, se présenta devant elle. Elle se pencha vers la kendoka et entreprit de lui nettoyer sa plaie au visage. Mais Kaoru ne l'entendait pas ainsi et commença à se débattre. La femme la gifla violemment et l'immobilisa en pointant un poignard sous son menton.

«Si tu te débats encore, je te transperce le ventre… Ce ne serait qu'une blessure de plus pour toi, mais cela tuerait quelqu'un d'autre… Tu saisis ?»

Kaoru la fixa avec un regard à la fois affolée et désespérée. Dès lors, elle se laissa faire.

----------

«Hajimé-san, dit un officier qui s'était présenté au bureau de Saito. Un certain Himura-san aimerait s'entretenir avec vous.

- Oui, je sais… Faites-le patienter, je ne peux pas le recevoir tout de suite.»

L'officier referma la porte. Dans la pièce, le commissaire Uramura s'était levé pour se mettre en retrait, tandis que l'homme arrivé tout à l'heure s'installait face à Saito. Uramura comprit assez vite que l'homme n'était pas seulement un indic, mais un espion à la solde du préfet. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas était comment deux hommes, qui s'étaient toujours opposés par leurs antagonismes, pouvaient aujourd'hui collaborer ensemble.

«Détendez-vous, commissaire, lui dit l'espion. Venez-vous asseoir. Il y a encore une chaise de libre…»

Saito regarda avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux Uramura obéir à l'espion.

«Au fait, enchaîna ce dernier en s'adressant toujours au commissaire. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour m'avoir permis de quitter le pays la dernière fois.

- Ce que je ne saisis pas, rétorqua le commissaire. C'est comment vous avez fait pour revenir au Japon…

- En vérité, je n'ai jamais vraiment quitté le Japon.

- Ah ? Et où étiez-vous ?

- A Okinawa.»

_Nous y voilà _, pensa le commissaire. Il n'ignorait pas en effet ce qui était en jeu actuellement sur l'île d'Okinawa. Il ne connaissait aucun détail, mais les rumeurs allaient bon train sur le déploiement militaire à Naha, principale ville de l'île. Or si l'enlèvement de mademoiselle Sekihara et de madame Himura avait un rapport avec ce qui se tramait dans l'archipel des Ryukyu, Uramura comprenait donc mieux pourquoi le ministre des Armées lui-même lui avait ordonné de classer l'affaire aussi vite. Comme l'avait dit Hajimé Saito, il s'agissait d'intérêts dépassant leur simple entendement…

----------

_Enceinte… Elle était enceinte…_

Inconsciemment, Kenshin se prit la tête à deux mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il ? Il l'ignorait, mais déjà le soir tombait. Il avait d'abord attendu debout dans ce couloir, longtemps. Puis, un officier lui avait obligeamment apporté une chaise, en s'excusant pour l'attente et l'informant que le préfet ne pouvait le recevoir tout de suite. L'officier parti, Kenshin s'était écroulé sans plus de cérémonie sur la chaise, lessivé.

Cela faisait près de 24 heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi et il se sentait nauséeux, comme pris dans un vide sans fond. Mais il ne pouvait dormir, pas sans n'avoir rien entrepris pour retrouver Taé et Kaoru… Or après une nuit entière passée à les rechercher, elles et leurs ravisseurs, une matinée infructueuse au commissariat puis une journée exténuante à chercher encore, Kenshin devait bien admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Déjà en quittant le commissaire Uramura, il avait eu l'intention d'aller voir Saito. Il ignorait ce qui le poussait à venir demander le soutient de son ancien ennemi de l'ère Edo. Sans doute parce qu'ils avaient changé tous les deux.

Après sa démarche inutile au commissariat, Kenshin avait donc entrepris de nouvelles recherches en ville, mais retrouver les traces de ninjas dans tout Tokyo relevait de l'exploit. Traînant Yahiko derrière lui, il avait exploré de nombreux quartiers, interroger de nombreuses personnes. Il était même allé au Yoshiwara, le quartier des plaisirs de l'ancienne Edo, où Yahiko ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, extrêmement gêné et mal à l'aise. Kenshin n'avait pas non plus négligé le quartier des Occidentaux, bien qu'il fut plutôt improbable que les ravisseurs n'y soient même que passés.

Ils étaient revenus l'un et l'autre au dojo Kamiya totalement fourbus. Mais ne prenant même pas le temps de souffler, Kenshin s'apprêtait à aller aussitôt à la préfecture lorsque Mégumi l'avait saisi par le bras. L'obligeant à s'asseoir, elle lui avait alors annoncé la nouvelle que lui et Kaoru espéraient déjà depuis un petit bout de temps. Il allait être père, Kaoru était enceinte… Mais seulement voilà, elle avait été enlevée et désormais elle ne courait pas seule un grave danger, mais l'enfant qu'elle portait aussi.

Kenshin s'était senti tomber en arrière, mais la doctoresse l'avait retenu. Très lentement, il s'était remis debout en s'assurant un équilibre, puis avait quitté le dojo en tâchant de respirer calmement. Il ne savait plus au juste comment il avait atteint la préfecture sans s'effondrer à terre. L'officier qui l'accueillit fut choqué par sa pâleur mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'aller l'annoncer à Saito.

Et depuis il attendait dans ce couloir, plus abattu que jamais. Il se fit la réflexion que du temps de l'Assassin puis de celui du Vagabond, il avait toujours aimé la solitude. Mais il savait qu'il ne la supporterait plus à nouveau. Il avait besoin de Kaoru. Il comprenait à présent à quel point le lien qui l'attachait à sa femme était fort, encore plus que cela ne l'avait été avec Tomoé. Il savait aussi qu'il ne lui survivrait pas s'il devait être à jamais séparé d'elle. Machinalement, il se passa la main sur la traînée sombre qui meurtrissait son bras, ce qui lui déclencha malgré lui un frémissement de douleur.

A ce moment l'officier revint auprès de lui et le pria de le suivre. Quelques instants plus tard, Kenshin était invité à entrer dans le bureau de Saito, où trois hommes l'attendaient. L'ex-inspecteur tira une légère bouffée de sa cigarette à son entrée, un mince sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres pour le saluer. Kenshin tiqua un peu en découvrant le commissaire Uramura dans la pièce. Ce dernier s'inclina légèrement, mais le samouraï ne répondit pas à son salut. Enfin, l'homme qui était assis face à Saito se retourna et sourit à pleines dents à Kenshin, dont le cœur manqua un battement en le reconnaissant.

«Salut le rouquin ! lui dit l'espion.»

_Sanosuké … _


End file.
